Tainted
by blackbloodedkunoichi
Summary: AU ItachiSasuke, Uchiha Sasuke knew only one thing. He had been tainted by his brother, Uchiha Itachi. WIP, inc, lemon, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Tainted

Summary: AU Itachi/Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke knew only one thing. He had been i tainted /i by his brother, Uchiha Itachi. WIP, inc, lemon, yaoi.

Authors note: this is just an experiment really, I'm fucking around with the plot for now ponders

Beta: not at the moment

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the world that they are in.

Chapter one

i Thoughts in italics /i 

"Speaking"

Sasuke's eyes opened, looking around the messy room. Gaara and Naruto were playing a fighting game on the PS2; it was probably Naruto's damn shouting that woke him from his sleep.

"Sasuke, you're awake" Neji's cold voice was heard, he was leaning against one of the four walls; white eyes staring at Sasuke. Sasuke grunted, running a hand through his messy black spikes.

Swinging his legs over the bed he got up, stretching like a cat. "Sasuke-kun, your brother called and said as soon as you wake up could you get too your house" a girlish voice sweetly asked. Sakura stood in the doorway smiling at him brightly; "Aaa…" Sasuke answered walking over to his clothes; he had only slept in his boxers.

He put on his black baggy jeans and muscle shirt with ease. "Sasuke-teme, don't forget that tomorrow night is when Itachi said we can come to your house for a party!" Naruto cheerfully said keeping his eyes on the screen. Sasuke smirked "dobe, I wont forget just remember to come over" picking up his bag he walked towards the door "ja" he muttered walking down the stairs of Gaara's house.

He scowled as the sun burned his eyes, scrunching them shut he slowly made his way down the side walk. When he felt his eyes get used to the brightness he re-opened them, glancing around himself.

He threw the bag over his shoulder and started to run towards his house which was about 5 blocks away from Gaara's. Getting out his mobile phone he dialed his brother's number, it rang for a minute before Itachi answered.

"Hello?" his brother's deep voice answered.

"Itachi, its Sasuke I'm on my way home now. Why did you need me back?" he mumbled about 2 blocks away from his house now.

"Mother and father are going on another business trip, you just missed them they didn't want to wait any longer" the voice stated. Sasuke's heart dropped, bitterness clouding his eyes they would have waited for i Itachi /i he thought to himself, he was never good enough for them.

Sasuke glared to know one in particular, snapping the screen shut of his mobile and speeding his steps up. He got to the front door of the mansion.

Walking up the newly polished marble stairs and unlocking the front door he let himself in as quietly as possible. Obviously not quiet enough because Itachi poked his head out "well, you didn't have to put the phone down, brother" he muttered with an amused smile.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, taking off his shoes that he had gotten for his 16 birthday a month ago. "How was the sleep over at Gaara's house?" Itachi ask sipping on his vodka and coke. "It was fine, but I can recall trying to get seduced by three girls…not including Sakura. You know she has stopped with her infatuation…we're quite good friends" Sasuke muttered forgetting his anger.

Itachi chuckled, "you'll get that, you are quite beautiful" he said with mirth. Sasuke rolled his eyes but then he frowned when he heard a giggle and then a deep laugh "who's in there?" he asked his brother curiously walking towards the door.

"Friends" Itachi grumbled making a sign with his hand to his friends, the laughter and giggles ceasing. Sasuke gave his brother a suspicious look "I don't want your weird friends here when I have that party tomorrow"

"Don't worry otouto; they wouldn't want to be around little 16 year olds anyway" then Itachi shut the door with a small click. Sasuke walked away with a dark glare heading towards the kitchen for a drink of fresh orange juice.

Gulping down the drink he gave a little sigh, what to do now? Just as he was about to make his way towards his bedroom a knock could be heard on his front door.

Heading towards it he looked at his watch it read 1:00 in the afternoon. He opened the door, feeling his brother's gaze on his back. There in the doorway stood Gaara, Sakura, Naruto and Neji.

"What do you want?" he asked not in the mood for his friends. "Aww don't be like that Sasuke-teme! We was gonna ask if you wanted to come with us to the arcade?" Naruto queried with a cheesy grin. Sasuke shook his head "lie" he answered about to shut the door.

"Well can we come in and play one your PS2 then? You've got awesome games!" Naruto asked his hands behind his head.

Sasuke shook his head "fuck off, dobe. I'm not in the mood for you right now" and then he shut the door in their faces, smirking as he heard Naruto's screams of indignation.

Turning around he saw his brother's face, he had an eyebrow quirked in question. Sasuke shook his head, as he neared the doorway he quickly shoved Itachi to the side and looked into the lounge.

He watched as Deidera and some woman made out, Kisame was drinking while grinning, stinking of bad fish and Sasori was in a dark corner watching every thing. Sasuke turned his head toward his brother, his nose scrunching up in disgust. All he wanted to do was play on his PS2, which was now out of his options, he didn't want to sit around this lot.

He quickly walked over to the rack of coats, putting his jacket on, he ran out the door quickly running after his friends. "Oi I'm coming damnit!" he shouted to them.

Reaching them he watched as Naruto stomped over toward him, punching him in the belly. Sasuke coughed, quickly bringing Naruto to his knees with a knee to his crotch.

"Hey, break it up!" Sakura's voice reached his ears. Glaring dangerously at Naruto, he turned his eyes in front of him "what the hell was that for dobe?" he asked getting no answer just a moody blonde all day.

Sasuke walked down the street, looking at the floor. He didn't want to go back to the house, back to Itachi. His friends had probably left by now but still, he hated it when his parents went off -which was a lot of the time- because Itachi would act different around him and he would miss them terribly.

He glanced at the house, making his way towards the door. Opening it he warily shut the door, creeping towards the rack he put his jacket on it. Walking up the staircase two steps at a time he got to his dark room, the moons light bathing threw the window, the only light. Switching on his light, he took off his DR. Martins, unbuckling his belt and quickly shoving his trousers down his legs followed by his top.

Walking into his bathroom, he turned on the shower. Putting his hand under the water he decided it was hot enough, taking off his boxers he got in the shower, closing his eyes as the warm water soothed his aching muscles.

After 5 minutes he sighed and got out of the shower, shivering as cold air hit his hot skin, wrapping a towel around his waist walking out and into his bedroom he felt his heart jump when he saw Itachi lying on his bed, one arm behind his head the other resting on his lower stomach.

"Brother why was you in such a rush to get away hmm?" his brother asked. Sasuke tried to ignore him walking over to his draws to get out a pair of boxers and shirt.

He felt arms settle on his shoulders, he shivered. Letting his arms drop to his sides. He felt Itachi's warm breath fan across his neck; turning around he watched Itachi warily.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't embarrass me in front of my friends like that again" Itachi whispered smoothly but the threat in his tone was obvious. Sasuke scowled "how did I embarrass you? All I did was walk away from the scum bags!" he angrily retorted, moving away from Itachi.

Before he had a chance to move out of the way Itachi had grabbed him by his hair and thrown him on the bed, settling on his hips.

Itachi pulled on Sasuke's hair harshly getting a yelp from the smaller male. "You acted like a spoilt brat" he hissed giving a small kiss to Sasuke's neck, he froze "what the fuck?" he ranted, struggling underneath Itachi.

Itachi slowly got off his brother, a smile on his face "two nights from now my friends and I are going somewhere, you're coming with us" Sasuke wasn't stupid, if he defied his brother he would be in deep shit so he just nodded.

When Itachi closed the door Sasuke fell back on his bed with oomph, this was what he was talking about. His brother would act like THAT. Sasuke smirked, what did he care? He had told his friends to come and pick him up tonight, he would climb out of his window then go and have some fun at a local club he liked.

Quickly he got dressed, wearing some leather pants and a black fish net top. Tying his laces on his black boots he got out the eyeliner. Carefully he applied it around his eyes; Gaara had gotten him into that.

He glanced at his clock, 12:00pm. Giving a satisfied noise, he opened his window slowly, crawling out and onto his roof. Reaching near the tree that had always been there he jumped on it and climbed down. Running across the freshly cut lawn, jumping into Gaara's car everyone greeted him.

And as they drove off Gaara offered Sasuke a joint. Sasuke hesitated for a moment but took it when he thought of his brother and how this would piss him off, with a dark leer he took a long pull.

By the time they got to the place Sasuke's mind was just a bit hazy, smirking he acted as if he felt just fine. Getting out he slammed the car door.

b two hours later /b 

Sasuke stumbled out of the club; laughing slurred he leaned on Gaara who was grumbling about imbeciles wanting to piss off their brothers.

Sakura was giggling but shaking her head, Naruto was in a worse state and throwing up somewhere, Neji well Neji had walked away from them.

Gaara carried him to the car, throwing him in the back, Naruto stumbled in the car and Sakura followed him. First stop was Sasuke's house, Gaara shook his head. Itachi was going to KILL Sasuke but where else could Sasuke go? If he wasn't in his room his brother would know.

"Come on Sasuke, time to go home" Gaara said to Sasuke picking him up and ringing on the front door. Itachi answered after a couple of minutes, still being up as a few friends had come around.

His gaze was calm but as he spoke the anger was like hot ice "what did he do to himself?" he asked Gaara, taking Sasuke by the shoulders.

Gaara stared at Itachi unfazed by the anger "took some dope and got drunk" he said simply, walking away with a wave of his hand to his friend. Sasuke laughed waving back sluggishly.

He looked at Itachi with a hooded gaze "hello brother" he stated trying to walk away calmly but nearly toppling on the floor if Itachi hadn't held him by his hips.

Sasuke licked his lips, "I'm tired" he slurred closing his eyes, dozing off. Itachi pursed his lips in anger; he had a fool for a brother.

He held his brother in a bruising grip, Sasuke stirred batting at Itachi's hands mumbling something under his breath. Itachi walked into Sasuke's room, discarding him on the bed he went over to the white T-shirt, stripping Sasuke and then putting the shirt on him. Tucking Sasuke in, he heard a mumbled "I love you, aniki" he raised an eyebrow at that.

Shaking his head he walked out leaving a sleeping Sasuke. He would have to have a talk with his brother tomorrow.

Authors note: yay! First chapter finished of a new story! Read and review please .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary: AU Itachi/Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke knew only one thing. He had been i tainted /i by his brother, Uchiha Itachi. WIP, inc, lemon, yaoi.

Authors note: I'm still fucking with the plot, but I have something solid for the next couple of chapters…

Beta: not at the moment, BUT LOOKING! If you're interested, email me or say it in a review with your email. Just make sure you have a lot of time on your hands and could finish it within the same day I give it to you or…the next day PERHAPS.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the world that they are in.

Sasuke awoke; his head was thumping like someone was smashing it in with a hammer. He groaned, blearily looking around his room. Stumbling out of bed he opened the door too his room, walking out and wobbling down the stairs until he reached the kitchen.

Not noticing Itachi sipping apple juice sitting on one of the stools to the breakfast bar. Sasuke poured a glass of water for himself; getting some aspirin pills he knocked them back with the water, putting it in the sink when he was done.

"Bad headache?" he heard his brother say quietly. Sasuke swerved his head to look at Itachi, wincing at the movement and cursing himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be coaching some martial arts group?" Sasuke muttered letting his hands lay flat on the surface behind him watching his brother with wariness.

Itachi shook his head "I canceled, said I was ill" picking up his empty glass he walked over to the sink setting the glass in the sink he walked away. Pausing at the door he looked back at Sasuke "I've decided to forgive you for last night, I suppose I'm to expect that from you, you're 16 after all although I was never like you" with a intense stare, Itachi walked out.

The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck had stood up at Itachi's tone, he didn't know why but he felt like something bad was going to happen.

Looking out the window he frowned, by the suns position it was around 2:00pm. He had slept that long? He felt a depressed chill overcome him; he always got that feeling when he slept in, it felt horrible.

His feet made slapping noises as he walked through the kitchen, the wooden floor cooling the bottoms of his feet. His friends would be coming soon so he went upstairs to change.

He put on a navy blue turtle neck top and black skin tight jeans. Combing his hair to get the knots out he stared at himself in the mirror. His hand traveled towards the spot his brother kissed him, he could still feel the smooth lips on his skin.

He shivered, "what are you doing?" Sasuke whirled around to see Itachi standing in the doorway his hands holding onto the wood over the door.

Sasuke felt a small blush overcome him; scolding himself silently this was his brother for god's sake! "Getting ready for my friends to get here" Sasuke answered coolly.

Itachi's face stayed blank, walking away from his brother's room. i soon I will have what I want /i Itachi thought to himself darkly.

Sasuke watched Itachi leave, when he was sure Itachi wasn't near by he walked out of the room himself making his way to the lounge. He sat down and turned on the TV and PS2.

Choosing an especially violent game, he let it load. He heard the door go and then Itachi open it. Naruto's loud voice was heard already as they made their way towards the lounge, Itachi leading them.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto voiced walking over to Sasuke and clapping him on the back; Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement towards his friends.

"So who wants to get their arse handed to them first?" Sasuke said with a snicker, Naruto glared at him "Sasuke-teme you could never beat me!"

"You sure about that dobe?" Sasuke questioned throwing the controller towards Naruto. Naruto had a determined look on his face, starting to choose his character.

Sakura sighed "isn't this supposed to be a party? Not a 'I can hand you your arse on a silver plate contest' ne?" he asked, sitting on the floor with her shoulders slumped.

Sasuke shrugged but then concentrated on the game as it begun his hands quickly pressing buttons, Naruto doing t he same. Swearing followed this game for another hour, Itachi sat in his favourite chair watching all of this with amusement; swirling his class of red wine a little, a sure sign that he was in deep thought.

Sasuke smirked when he won, Naruto fell backwards with a groan "I was sure I had you!" Naruto said miserably. Sasuke stretched, cracking his knuckles "you nearly did, but I'm just tooooo good" he boasted.

Naruto grumbled getting up to get a drink; Itachi had brought in a tray of drinks for them a little while ago. Sasuke let himself fall back "so…what do you want to do?" he asked with a small sigh.

Neji and Gaara were sitting on the floor across the room debating about something, Sakura sat on the floor with a bored look and Naruto was slurping on his drink.

Sakura let a slow smile light up her face "why don't we play truth or dare?" she asked with a grin. Sasuke groaned "that's so babyish" he pointed out.

Neji and Gaara walked over to them, Neji was smirking. "Are you Scared Sasuke? There's nothing else to do…" Neji let his voice trail off. Sasuke growled "fine then I'll play" he glanced at his brother questioningly.

Itachi sat poker faced before he slowly walked over to join a circle, hell this might be fun. Neji sneered at Sasuke "truth or dare, Sasuke?" he asked, letting his hands settle in his lap.

Sasuke scowled "truth" he answered with a challenge in his eyes. Neji let his leer turn into a grin "I dare you to go in a sex position with…Itachi" he spoke up loudly and clearly.

Sasuke's lips pursed, Itachi had an amused look on his face "best you could do Hyuuga?" Itachi muttered getting up to walk over to his brother "come then brother, for fun" he declared.

Sasuke chewed on the inside of his cheek; everything was silent only the patting of the rain hitting the windows could be heard. Finally he nodded his head, lying down he waited for Itachi to lie on top of him feeling anticipation enter him.

Itachi silently spread Sasuke's legs. Making room for himself, kneeling down he got a hold of lean thighs, wrapping them around his waist then letting one hand brush over Sasuke's left nipple and his other hand was flat down beside Sasuke's head.

Itachi looked at Neji "good enough?" he asked, bored. Neji sniffed but nodded. Sasuke felt a hot flush run through him at the feel of Itachi, it felt so good.

Itachi got off his brother though a little reluctantly. Sitting Indian style in his old place he watched Sasuke sit up and join the circle again.

The game went on for half an hour or so, before everyone started getting bored again. Sasuke looked at his brother, "anosa…aniki do you think we could have some booze?" he asked trying to look innocent.

Itachi raised an eyebrow "so you can get drunk again like last night? I don't think so" he answered, watching as Sasuke scowled. The phone started to ring and Itachi got up to answer it; Sasuke got up and shuffled into the kitchen, planning on getting the bottle of vodka.

As Sasuke got to the bottle of vodka Itachi's head popped around the corner; he raised a delicate eyebrow at Sasuke, "father called, he said they're coming back tonight…tell your friends to go home he's going to get here in two hours and we need to get ready" Itachi calmly said, taking the bottle from Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted "where are we going?" he asked, heading towards the living room; Itachi followed, "to dinner-" Itachi paused "with Orochimaru" he quietly finished, watching Sasuke glare with deadly intent.

Orochimaru always tried to get Sasuke to go with him, always tried to get Sasuke to let the snake like man i fuck /i him. Sasuke silently nodded, telling his friends they had to go before walking up the stairs with hunched shoulders.

Sasuke took a long, deserved bath; getting out and quickly getting dressed in a black, uncomfortable suit. Getting his newly black polished shoes on, he walked down the long staircase; broodingly.

He heard a car honk outside of their house, Itachi walked towards the front door from the living room; opening the door and letting Sasuke out first.

Itachi walked with his head down, getting in the back Itachi following him. His mother beamed at his brother, his father drove off down the street. "Itachi-kun, how has Sasuke been?" his mother asked while applying red lipstick.

Itachi nodded, "he has been perfect, mother" he obediently said, Sasuke glared out of the window; watching the many houses and people pass him in a blur. He was i not /i looking forward to tonight.

They pulled up to the grand building, getting out they walked towards the front doors where his mother fussed over how he didn't know how to do a tie; "really, Sasuke. Itachi could do his tie perfect when he was b half /b your age!" his mother muttered.

Sasuke shrugged, looking around and trying to hide his fear for Orochimaru. They made their way into the huge room where elegantly dressed people where sitting eating and talking. The waiter led them towards a round table, Sasuke gave Itachi look that pleaded for him to sit next to Sasuke.

Itachi sat next to Sasuke with no qualms, after all; he didn't want Orochimaru touching what was his. Fugaku and Mikoto sat next to each other, Fugaku next to Itachi. There was a space next to Sasuke which was quickly filled by none other than Yamanaka Ino.

She draped herself over Sasuke, ignoring the horrified look from his mother and the annoyed look from his father; "Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you came here, oooh I'm so happy to see you…but Sasuke-kuuun is it true you go out with Sakura?" she asked with anger in her voice.

Sasuke scowled at her "go away, Ino" he uttered, looking away from her while shoving her off of him. She pouted but then her father came for her, dragging her away while cursing at her.

Itachi gave his brother an amused look, "looks like your fan girls find you even in a place like this" he commented, sipping his red wine. Sasuke snorted, but gave a small wince when he saw Orochimaru's hungry look coming towards his left. Orochimaru sat next to Sasuke, smiling slyly at his parents; Sasuke inched closer to his brother so there thighs were crushed together.

Orochimaru turned his icy gaze to Sasuke, "my, he's grown…I haven't seen you since you where 13 Sasuke-kun" he drawled, letting his hand settle on Sasuke's thigh. "He's definitely turned into a beautiful boy, like a little Itachi" Orochimaru commented with amusement, his raspy voice cutting through Sasuke like an uneven knife.

Sasuke's mother smiled nervously while his father watched Orochimaru blankly. Sasuke grit his teeth, "excuse me, I need the toilet" it was only half true, but he didn't want Orochimaru touching him like that.

Moving passed his brother he weaved through the many tables, heading towards the door that said TOILET on it. opening the door he let out a sigh of relief, moving over to the basin and proceeded to relive himself.

As he finished, he went to put himself back into his pants but before he could a hand, cold as ice and white as snow grabbed his member, Sasuke gasped holding onto the basin for support; glancing behind himself his eyes narrowed, "what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he shouted, struggling in Orochimaru's grasp.

Orochimaru chuckled dryly, his other hand held Sasuke's in pace, "come now Sasuke-kun, you're getting hard. Don't tell me you don't want this" Orochimaru let his abnormally long tongue run over Sasuke's ear. Sasuke with eyes wide noticed that he was, in fact, getting hard. Sasuke half moaned half growled at Orochimaru, absolutely disgusted in what was happening…and he…was liking it?

He still struggled though, biting his lip as Orochimaru pumped him roughly. Sasuke gasped, swearing at Orochimaru over and over. Leaning forward, Sasuke bit Orochimaru's hand that held his arms in place but it did no good.

Sasuke's hips rocked on their own accord and he felt Orochimaru's stale breathing move over his neck "your mind says it doesn't want it, but your body, obviously does" he whispered letting his hand move down to squeeze Sasuke's balls a little.

Sasuke shook his head at the onslaught of feelings, seeing an opening as Orochimaru thought he was to dazed with the pleasure he slammed his head back into Orochimaru's forehead, he staggered and Sasuke panted hard; doing up his trousers.

Sasuke ran out of the bathroom, holding onto the wall for support. He walked back over to the table that occupied his parents and brother. Mikoto frowned at him with worry; he sat down, a heavy flush staining his cheeks.

Sasuke's look told everyone not to talk to him, especially when Orochimaru came back with a dark look. He didn't sit next to Sasuke again, he sat next to his mother and they started a conversation.

Itachi leaned towards Sasuke, "what did he do to you?" he whispered, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably; shaking his head and looking away from his brothers questioning gaze. He felt Itachi's hand move to the front of Sasuke's now, tight trousers.

Sasuke held in a gasp as Itachi gave a slight chuckle, "so…he touched you there, did he? And look at you…acting like his little whore and getting off on it" Itachi said with a bit of disappointment.

Sasuke bit his lip to keep from gasping as Itachi massaged him through his pants, Itachi was pretending he was having a conversation with him while he squeezed and teased Sasuke.

"Did Orochimaru stop before you could find your release…or did you stop him before you could?" Itachi cooed against his brother still staring at him blankly like he was having an innocent talk. Sasuke shivered in pleasure and disgust, his brother was touching him like…like…he didn't know how!

But Sasuke couldn't deny how could it felt, but his brother was going so slowly; silently so his parents would get suspicious, Sasuke pulled Itachi's hand away, rubbing himself roughly and letting his head fall back ever so slightly.

If Itachi was going to tease him with light caresses then he would find release on his own. Sasuke had to swallow his own groan as he unzipped his trousers and let his hand caress his throbbing, pulsing cock.

He had no shame in front of his brother; right now all he cared about was finding release. Itachi was watching him, he let his hand once again join Sasuke's; pulling Sasuke's hand out and letting his thumb play across the head of Sasuke's cock. "You really are a little virgin" Itachi gave a chuckled when he heard Sasuke's snort of indignation.

"Itachi…are you and Sasuke okay? Sasuke's a little red and you've been talking quietly very close to each other for quite sometime…" Mikoto said trailing slowly as she watched her sons not knowing what was going on under the table.

Itachi gave his mother a smile as he felt Sasuke come, still pumping Sasuke but slowly this time; he was surprised Sasuke had the will power to not scream after that. "Everything is fine, mother," Itachi muttered, sitting back and starting a conversation with his father as he cleaned his hands under the table with a cloth.

Sasuke was now completely red, doing up his trousers his head bent down as he pondered over what the hell had just happened.

He blinked drowsily as his food was set in front of him. Eating the food slowly he felt himself falling asleep, he had only ever touched himself really…and he never came so fully like that before.

Itachi finished his food before glancing at his brother; Sasuke's face was nearly falling into his plate. Itachi stood, gazing at their father, "father, I'm going to take Sasuke home; I don't think he is well" Itachi said with fake concern.

Fugaku nodded, waving him off; Itachi scooped up Sasuke who was looking up at him with bleary eyes; walking out of the restaurant Itachi hailed down a cab and sat with Sasuke in his lap.

Sasuke let his head tip up a bit, brushing his lips against Itachi's before falling fast asleep. Itachi stared blankly at his little brother; shaking his head he muttered, "Virgins"

Authors note: I don't really like this chapter…actually…I HATE it…but hey I tired XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Recap: Fugaku nodded, waving him off; Itachi scooped up Sasuke who was looking up at him with bleary eyes; walking out of the restaurant Itachi hailed down a cab and sat with Sasuke in his lap.

Sasuke let his head tip up a bit, brushing his lips against Itachi's before falling fast asleep. Itachi stared blankly at his little brother; shaking his head he muttered, "Virgins"

Sasuke awoke in his own bed; the sun burning his eyes. Blinking he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Memories from last night came back and his face flushed bright red. He had let his brother touch him like that? Worse, he had let Orochimaru touch him like that?

Sighing, he got up; walking out of his room and into the living room where his mother, father and brother sat. Itachi glanced at him and then his gaze settle back on the paperwork, he was acting like last night didn't even happen…Sasuke was fine with that.

His mother smiled at him warmly, grabbing him and sitting him next to her, letting her hand hold his forehead. "Still not well, dear?" she asked in concern, Sasuke shook his head; "I'm fine." He muttered, getting up to get something to eat. He was starving.

His father didn't even look at him, as usual. Sasuke scowled as he walked out; intending on getting food and drink that would last him all day…he didn't want to see his family right now so he would just lock himself in his room.

Getting the food and rink he shuffled upstairs and into his room, sitting on his bed and munched on the sandwich he had made. Gradually he got up to turn his radio on, putting in his CD and listening to his music.

He had his radio on low so he could hear the murmur of his parents from downstairs; the murmurs turned into loud talking until they started screaming at each other. He sat on his bed, drowning out the sounds as he thought of how his brother had touched him.

It had felt so good…Sasuke bit his lip, his hand itching to fall to his boxers and slowly take his half hard flesh into his hand and copy what Itachi had done. He tried to stop the urge, he really did. But he just couldn't resist when he thought of how deliciously bliss it felt.

Biting his lip he let his hand crawl down his chest as he lay on the bed, his feet touching the ground on his back. One hand pulled up his top, moving to play with his nipples while the other, trailed down towards his navel; reaching the hem of his boxers.

Sliding his thumb under the fabric he pulled them down, gasping as the cold air hit his erection. Sasuke quickly let his hand settle atop the head of his member, teasing the head of it carefully.

He moaned the hand that played with his nipples ceased; moving to his mouth where his fingers were and bit one of them. He got frustrated after awhile, letting his hand glide uo and down his shaft fast and hard.

He didn't know what he was moaning, but he i was /i moaning; his parents shouts ceasing from his hearing completely. The hand at his mouth flew over his head, twisting in the sheets as he tried to finish himself quickly.

He swore he heard his door open, but it was locked so that was out of the question. But those thoughts soon drifted as his back arched, still, he couldn't find release and he moaned in frustration and annoyance.

Sasuke trembled when he felt rough hands glide up his inner thighs, gasping for air his eyes swerved to meet cold, calculating black ones. He panted as he watched his brother, what was Itachi doing in his room? A hot blush covered his cheeks when he realized what position they were in.

Itachi smirked, his hands drifting towards Sasuke's cock; letting his nail scrape of the head of it, Sasuke cried out loudly, arching into his brothers touch with a desperate look. Itachi let his other hand come up to cup his brother's cheek, moving his head foreword until their lips touched. Sasuke's lips quivered in nervousness, he had never kissed before even at 16, no one had ever interested him enough.

Sasuke gasped, "A-aniki" he groaned as Itachi grasped his member, firmly pumping it while the hand that occupied his cheek fell towards his nipples, scratching and rolling them between his fingers.

Itachi trailed kisses down Sasuke's chest, lifting Sasuke up by the hips as he came face to face with Sasuke's problem. He leered up at his brothers flushed features, leaning down he gave the member a long, luxurious, lick.

Sasuke's back came off the bed, he screamed loudly; feeling his brother's hands come to rest on his hips, easing him back down as he tried to rock up into Itachi's mouth. No wonder Naruto talked about blow jobs a lot, it felt like he had hit heaven.

Sasuke opened his eyes, when had he closed them? His hands moving to bury themselves in Itachi's hair, trying to thrust up into Itachi's mouth but Itachi stopped him with firm hands on hips.

Itachi teased the head of Sasuke's member, feeling Sasuke tremble and writhe under him. He deep throated him, feeling Sasuke thrash about. Sasuke gasped, quickly his hands tightened their grip gasping Itachi's name over and over.

Itachi sat up, licking his lips as Sasuke tried to glare at him in annoyance and a lot of frustration; "W-why did you stop?" He whispered breathlessly trying to see what his brother was doing; it proved hard with half closed eyes.

Itachi didn't answer, sliding behind Sasuke on his side, putting Sasuke on his side. His right hand moved to jerk Sasuke off again while his other hand moved down Sasuke's back, feeling his spine beneath his fingertips.

Getting to Sasuke's buttocks he gave a small squeeze, before letting one of his fingers thrust inside of Sasuke without lubrication; Sasuke cried out in pain trying to move away from Itachi and feeling his muscles tense at the intrusion.

Itachi hushed Sasuke, "the pain will stop if you just relaxed" he whispered, licking Sasuke's ear before adding a second finger. "Stop it! Please aniki…it hurts" Sasuke whimpered feeling the tears well the corner's of his eyes.

Itachi searched inside Sasuke with his fingers, smiling when he found the little nub he let his nails scratch over it; Sasuke arching up into thin air.

Sasuke felt it, whiteness blinded his vision as he came; he was sure he screamed his brother's name but he didn't know for sure.

Sasuke shuddered, feeling Itachi pull his fingers out of him. He watched as his brother licked his fingers clean while looking at Sasuke, he moved atop Sasuke, kissing him on his lips and nudging his brothers mouth open with his tongue; he let the come slip into Sasuke's mouth making him taste his self.

Sasuke swallowed, turning his head away from his brother and staring at his wall blankly, distantly he felt his brother get off of him. Before Itachi left the room Sasuke whispered, "Why do you do this?" so quietly Itachi had to ask him to say it again.

Itachi smiled at his brother, walking over to him and giving him one last long kiss before pulling away "because I can" he whispered back equally as softly before walking out and locking the door again behind him.

Sasuke whimpered, biting his lip; getting up he walked towards his bathroom naked. Turning on the bath he got in it, scrubbing at his skin desperately; he didn't want what his brother gave to him, but then he DID want it…it was all so confusing.

Itachi was his brother, so this was all wrong…but then…why did it all feel so i good /i ?

Closing his eyes he got rid of his thoughts, trying to relax. Sighing softly he wondered idly if Itachi was going to take Sasuke out with him tonight as he had said. Getting out of the bath and seeing the note slid under his door he walked over and skimmed the writing curiously, his suspicions were correct, Itachi planned on taking him out tonight with his friends.

Authors note: I think that was a bit rushed and I still don't know whether or not I like it a lot; those people who offered to beta thank you! I have chosen Dezi to do it, lets just see if she/he answers


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Warnings:** there is angsty scenes in this chapter, especially the lime scene; it's all very angsty and dark, but Sasuke still likes it. Oral, incest, hand job.

**Beta:** Dezi-chan thank you once again! You and your ItaSasu smex helped me through this chapter!

**Suggestions:** listen to 'the virus of life' by slipknot on repeat during this chapter, it was for me and it help with the **angst** ;) 

Sasuke scowled while scrunching up the piece of paper. Itachi was probably going to tell their parents that he was taking Sasuke to a harmless meeting, or even a friend's house, so Sasuke could study with one of his friend's 'clever' little brothers.

He weighed his options. He could pretend to be sick, but then he knew Itachi would be pissed at him and do something _very_ harmful to Sasuke. His other option was to just get on with it.

He took the latter option, looking around for his clothes. Getting on the leather pants and black fishnet top, Sasuke sighed heavily; his stupid brother getting on his nerves, he liked the touches but _hated_ them all the same.

_Stupid brother and stupid hormones_

Glowering at the wall, Sasuke got his black boots on, strutting down the corridor and stairs until he came to the living room; Itachi stood there waiting for him. Standing next to his brother then, he kept his shudder hidden.

"Sasuke, you look nice," Itachi complimented to his little brother, watching as he looked away and glared daggers at the door. Itachi leered at Sasuke, happy that tonight would be the night he would have Sasuke _all to himself._

Itachi wrote a quick note for their parents, telling them that they would be back tomorrow.

Itachi gave a dry chuckle, "Not that it would make any difference, though," he murmured silkily.

Sasuke watched him with guarded eyes, "What do you mean…?" he asked in confusion.

Itachi shook his head, "Hush, Sasuke. We will be leaving now." Itachi walked out of the living room and stopped when he reached the front door and waited for Sasuke, watching him expectantly.

Sasuke gazed at the small note before slowly walking after Itachi. Sasuke felt a hand on his lower back pushing him out of the now open front door. He tried to get away from the hand, feeling it hold onto his shirt with a death like grip.

Sighing softly, Sasuke got into his brother's car, making sure to get as far away from Itachi as he could while getting his seat belt on. 

Itachi glanced at him with amusement, starting up the car and pulling out, getting ready for that night to come. Licking his lips discreetly, Itachi felt the anticipation of killing grip him. Oh yes, tonight was going to be wonderful.

It only took 20 minutes to get to the huge, creepy mansion. The drive had been silent all the way there. Sasuke stared at the towering building, not being able to see the colour as it was so dark out but sure that it would a dull grey colour.

_It's like something out of a bloody scary movie_ Sasuke thought to himself with a grimace.

As Itachi guided him towards the huge, rusted gates that led toward the mansion, they opened slowly, creaking for all they were worth.

_Oh god, it even sounds like something from a fucking scary movie_ Sasuke scowled, looking at his brother with darkening eyes.

Itachi fixed his eyes on the mansion, walking steadily towards the front door with Sasuke next to him.

Sasuke looked around himself. There were dead flowers, broken statues, ivory covering the whole house and only dim lights coming from some of the rooms inside of it. "So…who is going to be here?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Itachi blinked slowly. "Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and our leader," he replied, getting out a small key and opening the door with it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Your…leader…?" he said slowly.

Itachi nodded, ushering him inside and through dark, dreary halls towards a room where murmuring was coming from. Itachi also opened that door, and all the men's eyes in that room went straight to them before greeting them silently.

Sasuke stared at the people rudely, blinking when Deidara winked at him. Sasuke unconsciously slid closer to his brother.

_Itachi may be a tyrant, but these guys are just_ **_sick._**

Sasuke sat down on an old chair next to Itachi. "Sasuke, stay quiet and do not interfere with our discussions. I will lead you to your room in around 2 hours," Itachi muttered in his ear, letting his breath tease the shell of the boy's ear.

Sasuke quivered, nodding his head quickly he sat back in his chair.

He waited, and waited, and waited…and waited as an hour passed, two hours, and then finally three.

By now he, was halfway swallowed up by his chair, belly full from so much water. Relief washed over his features as Itachi beckoned him to follow. Which he did, getting up and on wobbly legs followed his elder.

He had only half listened to their conversations, but most of the time it was in coded talk so Sasuke couldn't understand it.

Sasuke easily caught up with his brother, walking until they came to the last door down a long hallway. "This is our room, but, you're coming with me now to our house, just for around half an hour or so though," Itachi stated, staring at him.

Sasuke frowned, distaste evident on his face, "Can't I just sleep? I mean, what was the point in taking me here unless we weren't going to stay here?" He groaned with frustration.

Itachi moved towards him, backing him up against the wall and letting his elbow rest above the boy's head. Leaning in, his lips brushed over Sasuke's, "Do you want to defy me, otouto?" Itachi whispered softly.

Sasuke let his hands rest on Itachi's chest, trying to push him away. "Aniki, this is _wrong,_ you're my brother!" Sasuke said and gave a small whimper as Itachi's arm curled around his waist tightly.

Itachi chuckled before crushing his lips against Sasuke's, letting his tongue slip into the boy's mouth as Sasuke struggled.

The struggles ceased when he finally gave up, hesitantly wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and kissing back shyly. Itachi let the hand that wasn't resting above Sasuke's head slyly glide under Sasuke's fishnet top, running over the muscular skin until he reached his nipples, pinching them gently.

Itachi swallowed a pleasured moan from Sasuke, feeling the boy press himself closer to him. Letting Sasuke go Itachi smirked at him, "Tonight, brother, tonight," he muttered before he walked off, expecting Sasuke to follow after him.

Which Sasuke did.

As they pulled up to their house, Itachi stopped Sasuke from getting out of the car and stared intensely at him, "Try not to fight against me." Was all he said before getting out of the car.

Sasuke scowled. "All day all I've been doing is getting confused!" he groaned, also getting out of the car and walking into his house. 

Upon entering, Sasuke frowned at the quietness of the house. Normally, his mother would be cooking at this hour and his father reading with the light on in the living room. He gazed at the entryway to the living room.

**_Darkness_**

Sasuke cautiously walked into the kitchen, seeing the food on the stove, potatoes boiling over. Walking out, he stopped in the middle of the long hallway. "Itachi…?" he said, hearing no response.

He heard a muffled moan coming from the living room and with eyes widened, Sasuke warily walked towards the living room.

Sniffing the air, his nose scrunched up in revulsion. It was the smell of _blood_. 

His heartbeat started to race, turning the corner he gave a chocked gasp at what he saw. His mother and father were tied up, blood covering their clothing. As he hurried to them, he called for his brother, feeling shock over take him and then he stopped.

His mother and father's eyes were moving around frantically, muffled sounds coming from behind their gags as they tried to tell him something, before they too, froze. They were looking at something behind him. With confusion, pain and shock written across his face, Sasuke slowly turned around.

He struggled to breathe when he saw his brother standing there smirking at him with blood covering his clothes. "An-aniki, what happened? What's going on," Sasuke said in a breathy whisper.

Itachi's eyes closed while he walked towards Sasuke. "I'm killing our parents, Sasuke," he murmured softly, gently caressing the side of Sasuke's face. He flinched away, backing away slowly.

Itachi yanked him back by his hair, and Sasuke yelped. Itachi sneered at him and their parents tried to talk but it was still muffled. 

"Sasuke-chan, do as your brother tells you," Itachi cooed, shoving Sasuke to his knees and turning his sadistic gaze to their parent's faces. Their eyes held repulsion for Itachi's actions and Itachi smirked at them darkly. "Would you like to see your youngest son exploited?" he asked with a chuckle.

Sasuke's eyes widened, looking up at Itachi. "You did this? In the time it took me to walk into the house?" he asked in confusion and Itachi nodded. "You do not know what I can do, Sasuke," he murmured silkily.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi's hands as they slowly undid the zipper of his pants. He watched them fall down Itachi's defined legs, leaving only his boxers to try and hide the bulge that was there.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Itachi's right hand cupped the back of his head, bringing him closer to Itachi's obvious erection, smothering his face all around it. Itachi let out a little sigh as Sasuke whimpered, legs moving to try and get away.

Suddenly, rope slithered up his legs, keeping them still. Ropes also slithered down his arms and tied his hands together behind his back. Sasuke felt the sting of tears as his aniki let his boxers fall to the floor, fully showing the large appendage.

Itachi smiled sinisterly down at him. "Remember Sasuke, no biting or you'll pay," he stated, bringing Sasuke forward so his shaft and rubbed it against the boy's lips. He began nudging them open as Sasuke tried to keep his mouth shut.

Itachi glared at him. "Open up, little brother," he hissed, moving more insistently to get Sasuke to open up. He wouldn't budge so Itachi tutted at him; one hand slid down and cupped Sasuke's cock harshly, making the boy cry out.

Itachi quickly shoved his member into Sasuke's mouth, moaning lightly at the feel of Sasuke gagging and choking around his shaft. The tears now fell down Sasuke's face as Itachi thrust in and out of his mouth roughly.

Still, he was getting turned on by these actions, he felt disgust that he was actually _liking_ it.

Itachi stared at their parents. His mother was crying and their father was looking in another direction stoically. Itachi groaned lightly, hands tightening their hold on Sasuke's hair, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Sasuke's throat, the muscles clenching to accommodate him.

Itachi closed his crimson eyes, feeling his release take hold of him and he pulled Sasuke closer to him, keeping him in place as his cum slid down his throat.

Sasuke choked on the foreign taste, swallowing it as Itachi watched him. Itachi's hold in his hair had slackened and he pulled back, gasping for air and in surprise as he felt his now hardened member rub against his boxers.

Itachi put his clothes back on, staring at Sasuke, he raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, what's this? It looks like Sasuke enjoyed that," he said loudly, falling to his own knees in front of Sasuke and cupping his erection again.

Sasuke bit back a moan, thrashing his head. "No! Stop, aniki, please, stop," he whimpered pathetically. Itachi turned him around so his parents could watch what he was doing to his brother.

"If you do not watch I will chop off his hands, and then his arms and then his legs," Itachi whispered smoothly, smirking as his parents turned their pain filled gazes to their sons.

Slowly, very slowly, Itachi pulled down Sasuke's pants. Listening as the boy whimpered again, helplessly. Itachi made sure his parents could see the erection before he let his hand curl around it, his thumb running over the slit as pre-cum slithered out of it.

Sasuke cried out loudly, his head falling back on his brother's shoulder. "Aniki, please stop!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi started to harshly pump his cock, feeling his hips jerk up into Itachi's hand on their own accord.

Itachi sucked on the side of his brother's neck. "You say one thing but your body does another…" he trailed off, biting at Sasuke's collar bone, marking him.

Sasuke's tears started anew and Itachi's other hand scratched down his chest, hurting him. But Sasuke only yelled out in more pleasure, "Otouto, you're such a masochist at times."

Sasuke bit his lip harshly, feeling blood drip down his chin, following the trail of cum he hadn't noticed had been there. Feeling his climax near, Sasuke cried out, spurting his seed over Itachi's hand and the floor.

He panted, dark eyes half lidded from pleasure and pain. When he came down from his high, sobs wracked his body, watching his brother walk towards their parents while licking cum off of his hand, staring at them with piercing red eyes.

Itachi's eyes closed, smirking he got his katana out. "Do not worry, I will take good care of Sasuke," he impassively murmured, before slicing his parent's heads off in front of his brother.

Sasuke's eyes closed tightly, screaming so loudly that he felt skin inside of his throat tear, blood dripping down his throat and falling out of his mouth. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the ropes disappeared, leaving him to curl into himself.

Sasuke's pain-filled eyes opened when Itachi picked him up gently, fighting to get the murderer away from him. "Sasuke, I would do as I say if I were you," Itachi commented sternly.

Sasuke sobbed. "Get the fuck away from me, you perverted fucking murderer!" he screamed, squirming in hope of escaping. Itachi held him still, moving towards the car and settling Sasuke in before driving off.

Sasuke screamed and screamed before Itachi just finally knocked him out. Getting back to the hideout, Itachi was stopped as he was about to walk into his and Sasuke's room.

"Did you get it done?" an emotionless voice asked. Itachi didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "I got it done, Sasori," he replied before walking into the room with Sasuke in his arms. 

Lying Sasuke on the double bed, Itachi walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

_He was just starting to warm up to me as well, ah well, I suppose I will start again, then._ Itachi thought to himself, exhaling noisily.

Authors note: I warned you about it being angsty! I hope you enjoyed it though, I enjoyed writing it nn review's make me happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyy!

D The next chapter is nearly done, HURRAY! And, there is lots and lots of smut!

I think I might save the lemon for the next chapter : who wants a sneak preview?

…

I can't hear you ;D

XDXD Mkay, here is the SNEAK PREVIEW! LUCKY PEOPLE!

"Giving in? Good, at least it has sunk in that I'm going to fuck you, willing or not." Itachi whispered, kissing the side of Sasuke's lips, the hand on the boy's trousers finally pulling them away, quickly going back to grope the boy through his boxers.

Sasuke moaned quietly, feeling himself harden, burying his head in Itachi's neck in shame. Sure, he hated his brother, but still, he couldn't deny the feelings. When Itachi's hand moved into Sasuke's boxers, grabbing the erection and letting his hand glide up and down on it slowly, Sasuke couldn't hold in the loud cry.

He could feel the stinging pain of tears as his heart clenched. Memories of when he and Itachi used to have picnics together when they were younger, when they made food together, when they played tag together flashed through his mind, making it seem impossible to hold in the tears.

Still he tried.

He yanked on the chains, starting to struggle again, trying to get away from Itachi's sinful but addicting touches.

He arched his back suddenly, toes curling as he felt something inside him snap when Itachi started to jerk him off roughly. A scream tore from his battered throat, leaving him panting and wincing in pain.

He felt his climax drip from Itachi's hand and onto his pale thighs. When his hand left Sasuke's now limp penis, he brought Sasuke's mouth towards his own with his other hand, making Sasuke stare into his eyes as he brought his dripping hand to both of their mouths.

I think that preview is enough, ne? hmm, yeah I do ;D XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Authors note: **Not much to say. Though, the lime scenes are quite…er…explicit? shrug

**Beta: **Dezi, once again, I thank you! XD We have to carry on with our RP soon XDXD

Sasuke awoke. His arms were numb from being tied up with a type of material he couldn't see just yet. His eyelids opened, revealing glazed over black orbs. Looking around the room he wasn't familiar with, Sasuke tried to move but it was to no avail.

His head jerked to a shadowed corner, upon instinct, at the sound of something, his eyes narrowing as the fog of sleep left him quickly. "Wh-who's there?" His throat still hurt from his screaming, it came out scratchy and unsure.

"You're looking the wrong way brother. I must have hit you harder than I intended to," a familiar voice came from behind him. Craning his neck so he could see, Sasuke stared at Itachi, whom was only wearing a small white fluffy towel hanging from his hips.

Sasuke growled at him, glaring defiantly and he tried to wiggle out of the chains that were hanging from the ceiling. The kneeling position he was in made him very vulnerable to Itachi and his seduction – if you could call it that. Sasuke tried to get out of that position,again, not really being able to do so, only moving his legs out straight in front of him.

Itachi gradually made his way to Sasuke, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring into his brother's eyes. "Sasuke, what do you want to do to me the most right now?" Itachi asked softly, getting a scowl from the younger boy.

"I want to kill you!" Sasuke answered, fuming. Itachi sat poker faced. "But brother, if you killed me you would be alone. Think of the feelings you would get and the hollowness in your heart would make you insane with sadness. You and I are the last of the Uchiha's," Itachi stated, getting up and kneeling over Sasuke, brushing a stray bang from Sasuke's forehead.

A frustrated growl was his answer. "I don't care! To hell with loneliness! I will be fine as long as I can kill you! For mother and fa-" Sasuke's brave speech was cut off by Itachi's warm, moist lips.

Sasuke tried to turn his head away but Itachi's hand stopped him. When Itachi _did _pull away, Sasuke snarled and spat at him.

Itachi only raised his hand, wiping off the spit from his cheek. "Really Sasuke, I didn't know you could be so vile," Itachi commented.

Sasuke scowled. "Fuck you!" he said in distaste. Itachi said nothing. Instead, he let his hands roam over Sasuke's t-shirt covered chest.

Sasuke squirmed. "Itachi, this is wrong, why do you do this? Stop it, stop it!" Sasuke yelled, trying to get out of his brother's and the chains hold with more force. Itachi held him still, his tongue trailing down Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's eyes darted around the room, looking for anything that could help. Well, he couldn't exactly get anything anyway, as he was chained up. Perhaps, if he screamed, one of Itachi's friends would come in and stop this nonsense?

Taking in a deep breath, he went to scream. Just as he let out a breath, a hand clamped over his mouth, black polished nails digging into porcelain skin.

Sasuke's eyes closed, feeling Itachi shift and pressing his covered member against Sasuke's arse. "Sasuke…stop being stupid. Even if anyone heard you, you think they would come here? No, they don't care," Itachi murmured, his other hand bringing Sasuke's top up.

"Perhaps we should get rid of these chains. After all, you're not strong enough to get out of my hold. And if you do, I will not hesitate to kill you or to hurt you very badly," Itachi calmly stated, both hands going up to take the chains away.

As Sasuke's hope was rekindled, Itachi paused in his motions, chuckling against Sasuke's ear. "Hmm, maybe not…" he trailed off, his hands moving to rip off Sasuke's top, leaving him only in pants.

Sasuke snarled, his eyes closing. He didn't understand why he still shivered and trembled in pleasure when Itachi touched him. He _hated _Itachi…why did he desire his own brother, who killed their parents and molested him in front of them!

Sasuke's head fell back against Itachi's shoulder when the hand that was playing with his nipples moved down, fingers tugging at his trousers. He stared at the plain ceiling with no emotions; he just stared at it, blocking everything else out.

"Giving in? Good, at least it has sunk in that I'm going to fuck you, willing or not," Itachi whispered, kissing the side of Sasuke's lips, the hand on the boy's trousers finally pulling them away and quickly going back to grope the boy through his boxers.

Sasuke moaned quietly, feeling himself harden, burying his head in Itachi's neck in shame. Sure, he hated his brother, but still, he couldn't deny the feelings. When Itachi's hand moved into Sasuke's boxers, grabbing the erection and letting his hand glide up and down on it slowly, Sasuke couldn't hold in the loud cry.

He could feel the stinging pain of tears as his heart clenched. Memories of when he and Itachi used to have picnics together when they were younger, when they made food together, when they played tag together flashed through his mind, making it seem impossible to hold in the tears.

Still, he tried.

He yanked on the chains, starting to struggle again, trying to get away from Itachi's sinful yet addicting touches.

He arched his back suddenly, toes curling as he felt something inside him snap when Itachi started to jerk him off roughly. A scream tore from his battered throat, leaving him panting and wincing in pain.

He felt his climax drip from Itachi's hand and onto his pale thighs. When his hand left Sasuke's now limp penis, he brought Sasuke's mouth towards his own mouth with his other hand, making Sasuke stare into his eyes as he brought his dripping hand to both of their mouths.

Sasuke kept his mouth firmly shut; not letting Itachi put his fingers into his mouth. He tensed more when Itachi's hand left his view, panicking at where it could be heading. He got his answer when he felt a finger slide into his entrance.

Sasuke whimpered at the pain, tensing his muscles he squeezed around the one digit. When Itachi added another, Sasuke whimpered louder, "St-stooop." He groaned as Itachi moved behind him, taking away Sasuke's chains with one hand, an amused smile taking form on his soft lips as Sasuke fell face first onto the mattress, squirming like a worm.

Itachi moved behind the boy, lifting him up by the hips so he was held up by his trembling knees, pants still at his ankles. Itachi's fingers moved faster and deeper within Sasuke, looking for that place he knew would have Sasuke leaking and begging for more.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt the digits hit something harshly, something that made him twist wildly about, had him moaning…moaning _something _but he just couldn't make out _what _he was moaning.

Itachi's amused smile turned dark when he heard Sasuke moaning more loudly, not even noticing it himself. He moved ever so slightly, letting his black bangs tickle Sasuke's sweaty back, the one hand holding him up moved to Sasuke's hardening shaft, one nail scraping over the sensitized head.

Sasuke's head fell back, mouth wide at the feelings, forgetting everything but those wonderful hands that were making him feel as if he was flying.

Sasuke panted. "Ah…ah…ah…" he cried, thrusting back against the fingers that hit that spot inside him over and over. He felt himself nearing the edge, tipping over it slightly, nearly falling off to the blissfulness at the bottom, but, that was when Itachi stopped.

He moaned his disapproval loudly, panting and licking his lips as he squeezed his muscles around the fingers that had stilled, twitching in the hand that had ceased its pleasurable teasing.

Itachi sat up slowly. "Who is it?" He asked at the door, his finger running along the slit of the head of Sasuke's cock, hearing Sasuke's moan at just that touch. So, he truly had been so close to release.

"It's Deidara, un. Leader said he wants to speak to you, un." The cheerful blond said, turning away from the door.

Itachi paused when he heard Deidara's soft footsteps fading away from his door, glancing back at the unfulfilled boy.

Itachi took his fingers out of Sasuke, feeling the walls tighten, wanting them to stay in, Sasuke's whine of protest getting an amused chuckle from Itachi. He pulled Sasuke back so his back was against Itachi's covered chest. "Sorry, Sasuke. You'll have to finish yourself, if you can get out of the chains, that is." Itachi kissed Sasuke almost tenderly, giving the erection one more swipe of his finger before pulling away, watching Sasuke fall on the bed.

He put the chains back on Sasuke, obviously amused when his brother glared at him, black eyes hazy with pleasure and confusion.

He walked out of the room, leaving the boy to fend for himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke groaned, rubbing his erection against the sheets. He cursed his brother, this wasn't helping! He needed something more…he _yearned _for more. Sighing to himself, he felt his eyelids droop, even in his uncomfortable position, he couldn't help but fall asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke awoke again, hands were roaming over his uncovered chest and thighs. His eyes widened, hissing when a hand cupped his balls, the other sliding over his cock, making him harden quickly, still a little sensitive from a couple of hours back.

"Hmm, looks like you didn't help yourself, or rather, you couldn't." A deadpan voice said against his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

Sasuke moaned, hips rocking into the hands, whimpering and gesturing for Itachi to take away the chains. Itachi raised an eyebrow, taking away the chains, leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder as the hands settled themselves on his thighs, using the leverage to life himself up slightly and rock a little harder against Itachi's hands.

He cried out, wanting release, and fast. "Pl-please," he murmured, about to regret it but forgetting it when Itachi stroked him faster. He tensed up, about to scream, but Itachi's mouth covered his own as he climaxed once again, Itachi's hand still massaging his now wet, flaccid member.

He panted against Itachi's mouth, sinking into the Itachi's lap as his arms gave out. His black bangs clung to his forehead from the sweat, his pants and Itachi's shifting the only sound in the room.

"Tired already?" a silky voice whispered against his ear. Sasuke growled, too tired to do anything but that.

Sasuke cried out in protest when Itachi moved behind him, widening his legs. He scrambled to get up, eyes widening. "No, brother, no!"

He closed his eyes and bit his lip when he heard rustling of clothes. Itachi's breath at the nape of his neck did little to nothing at calming him down.

He nearly cried in joy when he heard another knock at the door, though. Itachi paused, sighing a little in annoyance he pulled his trousers back up.

He calmed his breathing down. "Go and have a shower, you smell," Itachi murmured, shoving Sasuke away towards the bathroom door, getting up he walked towards the door, opening it and shutting it behind him.

Sasuke quickly walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stared at the white wood, wiping the semen from his chin in disgust. Starting the shower, he quickly got in, running the hot water and scrubbing his skin furiously until it was red raw.

He leaned against the cold tiles, closing his eyes.

His parent's were dead.

He was sure Itachi had killed the other members of their family, too.

_Everyone _was dead.

Only Itachi and he were alive…

Authors note: Oh I like how I ended it ehehe! The blow job wasn't so good because, well…shrug XD please review! I had loads more reviews on AFF and they never give reviews on there…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Authors note: **I don't know when I'm going to end this, or how, for that matter. So I might keep it going for a couple more chapters or so…

**Beta: **Hey my bitch! XD Love you Dezi-chan 3 love my birthday present too! And you might get this a little late because I might post this, weeks after my birthday hahaha

I didn't get it beta'd, I'll get it beta'd afterwards, I know you're busy Dezi and I'm too eager, I gotta post this now! XD

_This chapter is dedicated to my good friend and colleague, Jason! I love you man! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared at his brother, hate and annoyance etched into his expression. He ground his teeth together to stop from cursing and moving away from his brother and Orochimaru's lust filled looks.

Itachi's arm was wrapped possessively around Sasuke's waist, the other holding his martini to pale lips. Sasuke stared at his hands that were in his lap, telling himself to calm down. He wasn't a piece of meat, to be stared at and groped!

Sighing softly he heard Orochimaru breathe, and then he spoke. "Itachi-kun, I have an open space for the night, I need someone to fill it; someone who knows how to sing," he purred, ashen finger trailing over the edge of his glass, his other hand holding his head up as he smiled indulgently at Sasuke.

Itachi leaned back, placing his drink on the table. His fingers brushed against Sasuke's shoulder every now and again, making the boy shudder at the gentle almost caring touch. "What are you proposing I do, Orochimaru?" Itachi asked smoothly, his voice like silk.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "Sasuke is the perfect candidate. He can sing and he looks good." He commented, smiling albeit creepily at Sasuke.

"He'll look just like his brother when you used to go on stage for me."

Sasuke was surprised. His brother used to go on stage for Orochimaru? His brother could sing?

He could still feel those cold hands around him…shuddering, he shook his head. "You wish Sasuke to be on your stage." Itachi summarized, watching Orochimaru intently. The snake-like man nodded his head, "What do you say?" He asked evenly.

Itachi nodded, "Indeed." He said, before finishing his drink quickly. "Is there any specific song you want him to sing?" Itachi asked, slowly standing up.

Orochimaru leered at Sasuke, eyeing him up with his snake-like eyes. "Sasuke, you have 5 hours to write lyrics for a song and remember, it has to be rock though I doubt you'd write or listen to anything but rock." Orochimaru sneered, getting up and nodding his head before leaving.

Sasuke's eye twitched…5 hours to make lyrics _and _go on stage with them!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yes! He had broken all of his records! He had made the best lyrics, ever! Within three hours time! Oh yes was he proud! And the lyrics were all about his brother fucking up him and his life!

Now all he had to do was, wait for the concert…thing to start! He had already been dressed and his hair and make up had been sorted out. He was wearing tight black leather trousers, a black fish net top that was blatantly gauzy, black DR. Martins that stopped just below his knees, a little mascara and black jewelry.

He hated waiting with a passion, he really did! He sighed in frustration; he had about one more hour left.

He tensed up when he felt warm breath on the nape of his neck, strong arms closing around his waist as he was pulled backwards onto the bed. He squirmed silently, but knew there was no use.

"You're looking ravishing." A dark voice murmured against the shell of his ear, making him shiver. Sasuke scowled, right, he thought he looked more like a fucking goth-whore!

But of course, his brother probably liked that!

"I have to be getting to the stage." He stated, trying to get out of his brother's hold. The arms around him tightened a fraction, and he felt warm lips brush against the side of his neck before the arms left him, making Sasuke feel cold.

He scolded himself, what was he thinking! He didn't like being held by his brother, it was just…just his body! Yes! His body was betraying him once again!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lights flashed, and then they were gone, except one; the one that Sasuke was under. His dark eyes roved over the crowd, he was looking for a certain someone. He found him sitting in the front row with Orochimaru, as soon as they locked gazes, Itachi rose an eyebrow.

The crowd was staring at him, waiting. "This song, is dedicated to someone out there…" He trailed off, his deep, husky voice making the crowed murmur.

The background music started up, making him nod his head a little to the beat. And then the drums started, just a little longer…

_Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear_

He started to sing, a dark murmur, making the crowd grow excited, watching hi9m with a dark fascination.

All the while, he stared deeply into Itachi's eyes, his own eyes hateful.

_Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
Well did you?_

His voice started to pick up in velocity, his hate – _and maybe something more _– obvious in his eyes.

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise(surprise)  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

He watched as Itachi slowly smirked, his eyes narrowing. He held onto the microphone as sweat beaded down his forehead. He was lost, lost in the music, lost in Itachi's eyes, lost in the crowd of swaying bodies, sweat pouring off of them, the air humid. But all of them, they didn't care, they probably wouldn't have noticed if someone had died.

Sasuke didn't think he would have noticed either.

_Walking, Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear_

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?

I hate you!

Yes, this song was made solely for Itachi. For his love and hate, his lust, desire, scornful desire of course…he hated but loved everything Itachi did to him.

Perhaps he was a little mental, but it was _sinful _and not right. That made it even more exciting, even, even though his brother had killed his family.

_No!_

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
And touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you

His brother deserved to die; he deserved to – to be hurt! He had fucked Sasuke up royally!

But at that moment, Sasuke didn't care.

_I've slept so long without you_

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Sasuke slowly trailed off with the music, stopping completely, catching his breath. Really, that had made him feel _alive. _

The crowed screamed and waved and went mental. Sasuke slowly smirked, his eyes twinkling with a murky amusement.

"You want more?" His voice was hoarse, dark, and unbearably desirable in someone's eyes.

They screamed more, and Sasuke shook his head, sauntering off stage.

As soon as he got backstage, he leaned against the nearest wall, panting, eyes half lidded. He quickly moved over to his table, taking the water and quickly gulping it down.

That had definitely made Sasuke feel alive. Still, as he walked back to bar area, ordering a shot of vodka, he dreaded seeing Itachi, but was also excited.

He wanted to see what Itachi's reaction would be, but dreaded his actions. He had saw the lust in Itachi's eyes, the lust he had let Sasuke see.

Knocking back the drink, he walked over to the table Itachi was at, sitting down next to his brother.

Orochimaru was nowhere in site, and Sasuke was happy for that. He looked down and noticed Itachi had already ordered him a drink, though, he didn't know what the fuck it was.

Already, he felt that warm feeling curling around his insides from the vodka.

He never could handle his drink.

He looked at his brother, and then looked away. His brother was staring at him, and it made him uncomfortable. And then, Itachi got up, drinking the rest of his martini before turning away. "Come on," he murmured, walking away.

Sasuke stood up, chills running down his spine, something told him, his brother was going to get what he wanted tonight.

Authors note: I'm quite proud of that! Definite lemon in the next chapter! XD thank you to all reviewers I love you! Thanks Jason for reading!


End file.
